$\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{12}$